Tears Sought After
by Betrayed Love
Summary: If only a simple tear could fix it all. Kagome is suddenly hated by everyone around her, and a silver haired angel saves her. Could it really be Sesshomaru? SessXKag
1. Pain Falls

Hi there! I'm Betrayed Love, one of this sites newest members! This is my first fic...I hope you like it and I promise to make chapters as long as I can and update often. Right now I'm trying to get the hang of this...lol! Suggestions are highly appreciated, but please don't flame. If you don't like it you can leave and never think about it again! Yay I love bargains!

Summary: It was Sesshomaru who had stepped in front of her. The cold Lord had deflected the blow with his sword. Kagome was at her weakest hours, what had InuYasha done this time? Could it be Inu's half brother is not as heartless as he appears?

Well without further ado...

Tears Sought After

'No, No, No!' Kagome screamed in her head. 'This can't happen! It wasn't _supposed_ to happen this way!'

Kagome's tears were hardining onto her face as a new wave piled over them. Her heart hadn't broken, it was shattered. Shattered into more pieces than the jewel. The jewel, what had brought them together. The miko's eyes burned as she remembered his face. There was no way that just happened. How could he have believed **her.** And now he had really left, off to be with Kikyou.

Fate had to make it this way.

Kagome's tears were too much as she was running. "Inu..Yasha" she sobbed. Just the name brought back the memory.

* * *

Flashback 

"InuYasha!" The miko had called cheerfully, "InuYasha I'm back!" Kagome's heart was bursting at the thought of seeing him again. The miko's passion increased as she pictured him running to the well with his false complaining.

He did not come running to her though. No, he was actually walking away from the well. There was a wetness visible on the edge of the well, but she didn't think much of it. Right now she needed to find out why her favorite hanyou did not respond to her voice.

"InuYasha?" Kagome tried, "Where are you going?"

She received the same response as before. She could have sworn she'd saw him flinch at her voice but maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. InuYasha's figure never turned to face her, and this worried Kagome very much.

She quickly ran up to him, trying to catch his eye. But he kept averting her gaze. She didn't know why she was desperately seeking his gaze, it was just as if the love she knew they would hold could make all this oddness go away. The miko thrived for InuYasha's love, without that there was no point to life.

"InuYasha..." Kagome pleaded.

She had finally caught the gaze she sought out. But the golden orbs weren't what she remembered. The love she was positive must be there was gone. As if it was ripped away, forced to be out of his eyes. There was other emotion in his eyes though. It looked much like hurt and...could it be...hatred?

"Leave." he commanded in a voice rival to Sesshomaru. It was full of venom and hurt laced the edges. It was harsh, enough to make Kagome shiver.

"InuYasha...Why?" Kagome said startled. This is a tone InuYasha never used before. Not even to Sesshomaru. Not even to Naraku!

"You know damn well why!" InuYasha yelled unable to control himself. Kagome gasped as she saw what she never thought existed, InuYasha's tears. No, it couldn't be. InuYasha would never cry, unless her, or even Kikyou, died. Why would he cry when they were both alive and well? If Kikyou had died the last bit of her soul would have returned. So what was with the sudden, unprovoked appearance of InuYasha's tears?

"You turned against me! I swore to protect you, I SWORE I LOVED YOU KAGOME!" InuYasha's tears were falling and his voice shook with pain and agony.

"InuYasha what are you talking about! I would never betray you!" Kagome was taken aback. InuYasha was stupid, but not stupid enough to accuse Kagome unless he had proof stuck under his hanyou nose.

"DON'T LIE TO ME ANYMORE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH LIES! DAMMIT KAGOME I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD TURN ON ME TOO! I THOUGHT YOU TRULY LOVED ME!" His face was mixed with rage, but what hurt her most was the pain. The pain held in InuYasha's eyes and face. What could make Inu like this?

"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome tried to touch him but he recoiled from her.

"I NEVER WANT TO FACE YOU AGAIN! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO FUCKING LIE TO! LEAVE ME AND DON'T EVER COME BACK! DAMMIT KAGOME I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO THIS TOO! NOW LEAVE YOU FUCKING BITCH, JUST LEAVE!"

With that InuYasha started running again, hot tears streaming down his face. Kagome didn't attempt to follow. She just stood there emotionless until reality hit her.

She would never see InuYasha again.

This was not one of their usual "Go back to your own time!" fights. No, InuYasha had just truly left Kagome. Left, forever. Never again will she gaze into golden hanyou eyes. Never again...

That's when the tears started to fall, thick and fast. She went running to Kaede's hut where she'd find Sango and figure out what the hell was going on...

"IYA!"

Kagome let out an "Oof" as she was sent to the ground. She looked up to see Sango, her best friend, standing over her. But instead of her smiling face she saw hurt. She saw pain and disbelief in Sango's face. Most of all, the was hate mingled in with it. Hate etched into every line of her face.

"Sango..." Kagome stammered.

"How could you do this to us Kagome?" Sango said coldly. Sango was speaking quietly, yet her disappointed and hurt tone was almost as worse as InuYasha's yelling. Almost.

"AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE TOGETHER YOU-ARGG!" She took another swing at her with her giant boomerang. Luckily, it missed. Kagome got up and bolted away.

"RUN," Sango screamed after her, "RUN AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK! After all we've done together, you were like a sister..until you betrayed us!" The rest was drown out by Sango's sobbing.

End Flashback

* * *

So that's how Kagome ended up here, in an unfamiliarforest, crying, sobbing. That's how she got separated from her task of finding the jewel. But worst of all that's how Kagome ended up alone. Alone... 

"What did...I..do?" She sobbed between cries.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO FOR THIS!"

Her pain rang throughout the forest, like some eerie sonata. To Kagome it seemed like the pain just kept hitting her. Like it just kept coming back at her again.

She fell to her knees as the darkness clouded her eyes. She did not sob anymore, but the tears followed their trail to no end. It wouldn't hurt if she would have never loved...

"InuYasha," she whispered the name of her beloved. The one who she'd run through eternity to see. The one she thought would never leave her.

Too bad life had to do this. Too bad she had been lulled into a false sense of security.

This pain, surely it would have to kill her. How could such agony be endured? Kagome couldn't bare to tell herself he'd never come back. She just kept thinking he'd come back, his face full of regret and eyes loving. The miko couldn't help hoping that he'd come and hold her again, tell her how much he loved her. She wouldn't be in this pain if it weren't for her love of...

As Kagome's thoughts traveled to his name again, she could not bare to speak it. The burning sensation it left on her lips would only thicken her tears. If that was possible. So as she fell to the ground she only uttered one word.

"Why?"

* * *

B L: Annnnnnnd thats a chappie! 

InuYasha: Well whoop de do! (Rolls eyes)

Kagome: InuYasha be nice!

Sesshomaru: Someone please remind me why I'm here.

B L: Oh Oh! I will Sesshy! Your here because-

Kagome and InuYasha: SHUT UP B L!

B L: Oh yea...we're not 'sposed to tell Sir Fluffs a Lot

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and draws his sword.

B L: Ehh heh heh heh...I think I'll wrap up this chappie here.

(Starts running) Huff please huff review! Huff I'd really Huff 'preciate it!

Kagome: Here I'll finish. Please do not flame, ow that one looked like it hurt B L, and have a nice fic filled day!


	2. Kurotama

Sniff I'm so- I'm so HAPPY! I may have only got 4 reviews, BUT they make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Lol. I'll review twice on the weekends, but if I get reviews I update during the week too! Even though my agenda is already jam packed. So review and I'll update more!

Oh I thought I'd need one of these too. Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha I think I'd have a better computer than this, thank you very much!

Well here's chappie 2...

Previously: The Inu gang was all really mad at Kagome. Kagome's heart is broken and now she cries in the forest. Will we figure out whats wrong with the gang?

Sesshomaru was doing his survey of the Western Lands. As Lord, his duties were to make sure there was no chaos with the demons and, yes, make sure the human villages were undisturbed. Worthless humans. He was flying over the outskirts of his Lands when a horridly beautiful sound reached his youkai ears. It was as if the very trees were crying out to the gods, so terribly sad, yet so pure. Sesshomaru directed his cloud to the clearing to find the source of the sound.

He landed next to his half-brother's wench, who didn't even sense his presence. It inwardly surprised him that she was creating the melody. But his temporary emotion was just that, temporary. As the youkai looked at the girl he saw she was in bad shape. She was shaking uncontrollably and moaning. It was pathetic in the eyes of the youkai Lord.

"Inu..Yasha.." the miko moaned.

"Wench," he addressed her coldly, "I am not InuYasha. Now stop that insufferable wailing at once."

At the sound of a voice Kagome looked up and saw none other than Sesshomaru. Her eyed widened in shock and fear momentarily spiked her scent. Kagome gulped and put her hand over her mouth. The tears were still streaming, but she didn't let one sob escape. Once she had mastered her sobbing, she took a breath and spoke.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed, "what are you doing here?"

He cave her a cold stare before answering, "These are my Lands and I may go where ever I please, wench."

At the second use of this name she teared up again. She did not want the Lord to see her tears. That was pretty pointless, seeing as he just saw her balling. Despite that she decided to turn her sadness into anger. It was an easy enough switch.

"Don't use that name!" she screamed. InuYasha would call her that, and the simple name was enough to send her down into the pits of depression. Nobody would ever save her. She was all alone, all alone...

"This Sesshomaru will call you what I wish to," he said emotionless. No one had ever yelled at the Lord before. This girl shocked him, but of coarse his Sesshomaru face showed nothing.

"Now you _will_ tell me what you are doing on my Lands," he demanded.

Wow, Kagome had really run all the way to the Western Lands. I guess she thought she could run away from InuYasha's hatred. She dearly wanted to confide her troubles in someone, but to speak of them to Sesshomaru...It was just...wrong.

Kagome couldn't tell Sesshomaru, so she turned on the Lord and started slowly walking away. Once behind a tree she started sprinting, as if she could outrun the youkai Lord. Sesshomaru took two steps forward, but then his pride caught up with him.

'Why would I chase a mere human?' he thought.

He shook his head slightly, and then summoned his cloud. Sesshomaru didn't admit it to himself, but in the back of his mind he kept thinking of the miko. She seemed like a magnet for trouble. Sesshomaru didn't know how right he was.

"Miroku, have you seen InuYasha?"

Miroku looked up at Sango's voice. She had just spoken his thoughts. They hadn't seen InuYasha since he told them what Kagome did...

"Miroku?"

"Lady Sango," Miroku addressed her, "I haven't seen InuYasha since, well..." His eyes suddenly clouded with grief for InuYasha.

"Poor InuYasha," he whispered, "I fear his soul is shattered beyond repair."

"You and I both," Sango said gravely, "You and I both."

* * *

InuYasha was still running, the tears had left but the grief remained. All of his running had taken him to the God Tree, the very place he met Kagome. InuYasha jumped into one of the branches to think. He gave up on that, he kept thinking of Kagome. Sleep, he decided, would be best for him at the moment. Even though he'd tried his best to sleep, a single memory kept replaying in his mind. The very one that brought all this pain upon him. 

Flashback

InuYasha was sitting at the well, waiting for Kagome. He hated not seeing her and she always had these "tests" to go to. It could be days before she returned. InuYasha had inwardly whimpered at the thought. He'd decided to go to the God Tree, where Kagome's beautiful scent lingered.

"Ahh," InuYasha sighed when he inhaled her scent. Jasmine and flower blossoms, such a wondrous scent. It had always calmed him.

"InuYasha," a voice whispered.

InuYasha's hand immediately moved to the hilt of his sword. He narrowed his eyes and searched out the forest for the voice. He couldn't detect a scent at the moment, and this made him a little wary.

"Show yourself," InuYasha demanded. He didn't feel like dealing with low life demons at the moment. Kagome's rich scent must have covered up that of the demon's, so he couldn't identify where the voice was coming from.

An unhealthily pale woman walked into the clearing. She had the darkest hair you could imagine, and her eyes were like onyx. The woman wore a black kimono, making her skin look even paler, and her lips were painted blood red. Her face wore a mock grief expression, that InuYasha couldn't see past. Though on the inside she was smiling triumphidly, for this hanyou would be easy to trick.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha blurted out rudely.

"Why me? I am Kurotama," the woman said smoothly, "And I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

Now if InuYasha was smart he would have said "Who sent you?"or something along those lines. But InuYasha was trapped in that false grief she had plastered on her face. InuYasha became drawn into the depths of those cold onyx eyes.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked, dazed. For some reason he suddenly felt like something was wrong. Like his life could crumble at any second.

Kurotama smiled. "Well," she drawled, "It's about your dear Kagome..."

Interrupt memory

* * *

Sesshomaru was flying over the forests again. He had kept steering his cloud over to where the miko was frequently. He told himself it was just by chance he kept ending up there, not by intention. However, this time as he flew over the spot, an aura and a horrid smell hit him. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the smell. 

"Naraku," he said under his breath. Though as he examined the scent more he found something new. This wasn't one of Naraku's puppets, it was a female Naraku.

As he was concentrating on this scent, another reached his nose. It was human blood, and lots of it. Or to be more specific, miko blood.

Sesshomaru immediately directed his cloud to the orgin of the two scents. He didn't know why he was doing this, so he forced all thoughts out of his head as he descended.

Meanwhile Kagome was searching for a stream. When she found one she took a great drink and sat to think. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to examine her memories. As soon as she began she started crying. Her eyes starting gettng hazy and the first tears clung to her eyelashes. Right when her first salty drops fell onto the ground, she heard a laugh. The laugh was as cold as ice and clearly didn't care of her problems. A pale woman with jet black hair stepped out. It seemed like whenever Kagome tried to cry out her pain, she was always interrupted. She needed a good cry, the numbness would make all the pain go away. For the moment at least.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Kagome spat. She did not need people to keep halting her crying. Why wouldn't they just let her tears come, instead of making her seek after them?

"Well, well," she said mockingly, "My name is Kurotama."

'Dark Soul...that's a weird name,' Kagome thought. 'But who cares what her name is, she interrupted my pain again!'

"As for what I want," Kurotama continued, "It's nothing much."

Kurotama paused to smile before continuing.

"It's just your life!"

Kurotama drew out many scarlet blades from her kimono. They were each a bit bigger than a razor blade, and twice as sharp. It would only take one of those in the precise place to kill Kagome. Kurotama smirked as she put her wrists at ready, prepared to release one at any moment.

"Your beloved InuYasha shall join you soon!" she ranted as she flung her first blade. It grazed her cheek and the blood began spilling in large puddles.

Out of what Kurotama had just said, Kagome had only heard one thing. InuYasha. The pain his name caused was far worse than the blades. All she could hear ringing through her head was his name. InuYasha...

Kurotama released blade after blade upon her, and Kagome didn't bother to dodge any of them. By the time Kurotama only had one blade left, Kagome was drenched in blood with cuts everywhere.

"I saved this one to kill you with," Kurotama said as she pulled out her last blade. It was in the shape of a heart, with a large crack down the middle.

"Now you DIE!" Kurotama yelled as she flung the last blade directly at her heart. Her poor, shattered heart.

These next moments didn't happen in slow motion for Kagome. That only happens in the movies. No, to Kagome it was as if people kept handing her snapshots. First, she saw the shining blade coming towards her and Kurotama's gloating face. Then, in a flash of silver hair, she heard the blade being deflected by a sword. The same silver hair swam before her eyes as she felt herself being picked up. That's when she saw what her face was pressed against, a white hiaori.

* * *

B L: Man I'm mean! 

InuYasha: Seriously, did you have to put _two_ cliffies in there? Seems a little extreme...

B L: Shut it Inu!

Inu: Mumbles something along the lines of "wench"

B L: If I didn't have to reply to my reviewers that space down there would be filled with your pain.

Inu mysteriously disappears.

Ok I'd like to thank my reviewers, yes all four of them. If I didn't nag you enough about reviewing at the beginning I will in the next chappie. So please, if you read it review. I'd even like a "Nice story" from one of you people. Helpful criticism would be ok, but there is a difference between that and a flame k? That deal in chappie 1 is still on! Lol.

Well here is to my faithful reviewers...

bl's friend: Hi Jess! Glad you like it and I'll try my best to update often. As for the talk show endings, I'll do short ones and maybe a long one here or there. Lol. I'll see you at school!

Youkai99Angel: Your review was my favorite! Lol, and just for you I put TWO cliffies in this chappie! Lol. I hope my story could get as much reviews as yours, jeez I only got four for the first chappie, how many did you get on your first? I look up to your story, thanks again for your really cool review!

corral's lifeRKIN: Thanks for saying my story was awesome! Lol. Shifty eyes Was it Naraku? I don't know. It could be Kikyou, or the Easter Bunnie, or some cough other shifty character. Lol, you'll find out soon enough who did it.

Avelyn Lauren: If only it were that easy! You see there will be some...erm..complications that make happiness a bit out of reach. For certain people that is. Lol, I look forward to hearing from you again.

(Booming voice like the one on DBZ) See you next time on Tears Sought After!

InuYasha: B L SHUT UP!

(DBZ voice) How 'bout no!


	3. The Truth

My reviewers:

I am extremely sorry! I'd be surprised if anyone was still reading this. Here's the thing, I tried to update, I really did, but every time I clicked something on my computer the screen went all blueish and pixel like and it went all "BOOOOOP." I kept attempting to update but then my computer started smoking so I kinda slowly backed away. So once more I am terribly, enormously, endlessly sorry to all of you. So if anyone is still reading this, I'll do my best to make this a long one.

Disclaimer: I could say I owned InuYasha, but why would I want to work up my pathetic dreams like that huh?

Here it is...

Previously: In Inu's memory, he finds out somethings wrong with Kagome. Speaking of Kagome, she got carried off somewhere...nothing special. Lol. She was almost killed though, she didn't even want to live.

"Well," Kurotama drawled, "It's about your dear Kagome..."

"Kagome?" InuYasha said dumbfounded.

Kurotama let a repulsive smile slip out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KAGOME YOU BITCH?"

In Kagome's dreams all she could see was silver hair. The silver hair that had engrossed her and saved her. The silver hair that had returned to her. 'InuYasha,' she thought, 'you really did save me. You really came back for me.' She could practically feel his angelic silver locks running through her fingers. InuYasha didn't hate her after all! It was just another normal squabble. There was nothing to fear now.

"I love you InuYasha," she murmured. Kagome meant every word of this with all her heart. Whatever had upset InuYasha, he would never let anything happen to Kagome. The thought of his care made her pain dull away. She couldn't wait to thank him when she awoke. Kagome needed to stroke his silver hair...but that would be later. Exhausted, Kagome slipped deeper under the silken sheets.

Wait, silken sheets?

"My God!"

Kagome's yelp echoed off the walls of the enormous chamber. The gold lined walls winked in the morning sunlight and her massive bed was stuffed with burgundy sheets and pillows. There was a mirror over a dresser, and a hallway that she was sure led to a bathroom. A real bathroom!

It was perfect, except, she didn't see InuYasha anywhere.

"InuYasha," she called to the room, "InuYasha where are you?" The silver haired hanyou had to be here somewhere right? After all he never left her side when he was worried about her.

"My name is not InuYasha, but you may call me that if you wish," a voice answered. It was most definitely not her favorite hanyou's voice.

"Who are you?" Kagome yelled, "Come out and fight me!" Kagome balled her hands into fists looking around wildly, as if a demon was behind every shadow.

"My Lady I could never do such a thing!" The owner of the voice stepped out from behind the door. It was some type of demon, but Kagome couldn't identify what kind.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned, "And what type of demon are you?" Kagome realized just how stupid that last part sounded after she saw his eyes light up.

"I am Kienskae, your room tend," he explained, "And I am a leopard demon, My Lady."

"Leopard?" gasped Kagome, "Oh God don't eat me!"

His laugh had the tint of a purr in it as he shook his golden haired head in disbelief.

"Never My Lady," Kienskae confirmed, adjusting his sandy colored clothes. "Any more questions you'd like to randomly throw at me?"

"Well..." Kagome started, "Where am I and why am I here?"

"You're at none other than Lord Sesshomaru's palace!" Kienskae exclaimed, "You're here because my Lord saved you."

"Wait-Wha-Huh...SESSHOMARU?" Kagome breathed in disbelief, "SESSHOMARU?"

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru," he corrected, "He took you in...though I don't know why. Not that I mind the least bit though!"

Kagome had skipped over the correction. 'Lord my butt,' she had thought. She did however catch one part. _He took you in._ What about InuYasha? Why would her favorite hanyou bring her to his wretched brother's palace? She would get these answers strait from Sesshomaru himself she decided.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" she asked. He didn't answer until Kagome added "Lord Sesshomaru I mean."

"My Lord is down at breakfast at the moment."

"Great, I'll see ya there Kienskae!" Kagome was eager to get her burning questions answered.

"Wait, My Lady," he called after her, "We must dress you properly if you will see My Lord!"

"I think I'll wear _my_ clothes thanks," Kagome said mockingly.

She spotted Kienskae's look of shock before she added one last detail.

"By the way, don't call me 'Lady.'"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KAGOME YOU BITCH?"

"What did _I _do?" Kurotama pretended to be taken aback, "You should be asking what your dear Kagome has done!"

InuYasha had questions buzzing inside of him, but he didn't let his sword drop an inch.

"What are you raving about now?" InuYasha called out bravely. He laughed rudely, just to show he wasn't going to take sarcasm from her.

"We'll see who's laughing soon," Kurotama muttered. InuYasha's ears would have picked that up if he wasn't laughing so hard.

"Your precious Kagome has betrayed you InuYasha!"

InuYasha's laugh immediately slowed to a halt.

"What?" he said confused, "Kagome would never, this is just a trick!" InuYasha drew confidence in his words. His love for Kagome never wavered, and he knew she'd never do anything against him.

"I see," Kurotama said smartly, "Well I brought her with, I think she wanted to tell you herself."

InuYasha expected Kagome to be thrown before him, all bound in ropes, and then he'd fight to save her. Kurotama was just being sarcastic right? The whole betrayal thing was just to taunt him, it had to be!

However, when Kagome entered the clearing, she was walking slowly with her head held high. There were no ropes, nor any sign of restraint. She didn't glare repulsively at Kurotama, she actually gave her a small nod as she walked by. She came strait up to InuYasha and glared in his face. Her face was full of an unknown darkness, a darkness never seen in Kagome's face. Kagome's eyes were as cold as ice, and her face clearly wished him a painful death.

"Ka-Kagome?" InuYasha stammered.

As Kagome was walking in the halls she realized she should have listened to Kienskae. She had no clue how to get to wherever breakfast was being held.

"I know you're tailing me Kienskae," She sighed, "Come out and show me the way."

"Hmmm," he laughed tauntingly from who knows where, "Only if you permit me to call you Lady."

"Fine, fine," she pouted, "You win!"

"All right My Lady," he said tauntingly, "Turn that corner up there and you'll enter the dining hall."

Kienskae's eyes were shining with amusement as he watched her expression.

"NO FAIR!" Kagome yelled, "I would have found it!"

"A deals a deal My **Lady**," Kienskae felt great joy taunting her like this.

"Ugh," Kagome pouted as she rounded the corner, "You're so mean!"

Kagome was huffing at a dangerous speed, so she wasn't paying much attention when she turned the corner. That's how she ended up running strait into Sesshomaru.

"Oof!" she breathed as she made contact with him.

She stared up into his cold, expressionless face and gulped.

"I was about to send someone to retrieve you," he said coolly as if she didn't just run into him, "but I can see there is no need for it now."

He turned flawlessly and headed back into the dining hall. Kagome just sat there in the hall until he called a command back to her.

"Come."

Kagome jumped out of her trance immediately and scrambled after him.

Kagome was greeted into the hall by a loud squeal of "KAGOME-CHAN!"

"Rin-chan!" Kagome returned. She had forgotten the cute little child would be here.

'This will make my stay a little better,' she thought. 'Wait who says I'm planning on staying? InuYasha will bring me back soon!'

Before she could argue with herself anymore Rin was dragging her to the table.

"You can sit by Sesshomaru-sama Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed in delight.

"Um...erm..OK Rin-chan!" Kagome put on a false smile as she said this.

Once they were seated Rin began babbling about how they would play in the flower fields today.

"Rin is very much hoping Kagome-chan will join Rin in the gardens today," the little girl concluded with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Of coarse I will Rin! It sounds lovely!" Kagome's voice sounded smoothly cheery.

The food was delightful, but Kagome kept thinking of InuYasha too much to taste it thoroughly. She really wanted him to come get her and explain everything from why he was mad at her to why she was here. Wait, she had a question that could be answered by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," she addressed him effortlessly, "Why am I here."

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked onto her as he said "Rin, you are excused." His eyes didn't waver from Kagome once.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," she said obediently as she skipped away. "See you soon Kagome-neesan!"

Once Rin was out of ear shot Sesshomaru spoke once more.

"What do you wish to know, miko?"

She wanted to tell him off for his miko comment, but she had to get her questions answered.

"Why did InuYasha bring me here?" she asked. Then she looked around before continuing, "And why isn't he here right now?"

"Your questions are foolish miko," Sesshomaru lashed at her coldly.

"What are you talking about!" Kagome said confused, "I thought I worded them pretty clear."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't take sarcasm from humans," he said icily.

"Well THIS Kagome doesn't really give a damn what THAT Sesshomaru takes or doesn't take from humans!" Kagome let her insult ring, and she didn't feel any remorse or fear after saying it.

Sesshomaru was shocked on the inside, but only for a Milli second. His composure remained flawless as he addressed her.

"You'd be best to watch your tongue around here, human."

"Ugh you Inu brothers are all the same," she sighed in exasperation. "My names Kagome. Get it? KA-GO-MAE! Come on Sesshomaru, you're an intellectual right? Three syllables isn't exactly confusing."

Sesshomaru gracefully grabbed Kagome by the throat and slammed her against the wall, all in less than a second.

"I believe I said I didn't take sarcasm from humans, miko," he said coldly as he tightened his grip.

"Right, Sesshomaru...," she gasped, but after seeing his glare she quickly added, "-Sama."

He released her and let her crumple onto the floor. He had never let his emotions get to him like that, at least he still had his Sesshomaru stature. Sesshomaru had no clue what he'd gotten himself into back in the clearing.

"As I was saying," Sesshomaru continued as if nothing happened, "Your questions are foolish."

Kagome remained silent, afraid she'd say something to make Sesshomaru choke her again.

"I have no clue why you speak of InuYasha," he remarked, "Why is it you seem so amazed that he is not present?"

"Well, erm...," Kagome said awkwardly, "He kinda saved me from this one person-"

"Kurotama," Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Well, yea," she continued shocked by Sesshomaru's knowledge. "Well Inuyasha saved me when she was about to kill me and normally he wouldn't bring me here," she paused to take in her surroundings, "And normally he'd be by my side the whole time until I recovered. So now can you answer my questions?"

"It's quite simple really," Sesshomaru said smartly. "That wretched half-breed didn't save you."

He looked at Kagome curiously before continuing:

"I did."

OK I dunno if this is long enough, but if I feel like it was too short I'll try and update tomorrow. Oh that reminds me. If anyone is still out there, do you guys think I should stop this story? Like does it seem boring to you guys at all? Should I just do a different story, or do you guys like this one? Opinions please and thank you all.

There are 2 cliffies here right? Ok One of them is for Quilver (round of applause) and one is for Jessica (Whoops of Joy) Hope you guys enjoy your presents, I HAD SO MUCH FUN MAKING THEM! YAY!

I will dedicate my cliffies to new people each chapter so WATCH OUT!

Reviewer Replies: (OMG I ACCTUALLY GOT SOME!)

kyasarinyume07: Hi I'm glad you came to check it out!

VampressKiss: Here it is...sorry you can't rush computer fixers...they like to take their time ya know?

Midnight Faerie: Evil Dust Bunnies? GASP! They scare me soo much! I understand, they're all ways makeing me do stuff too...THEY'RE SO CRUEL! Well this isn't exactly 'soon' but it's here! Lol.

Quilver: Thanks so much for your comments, they really made me feel happy to write! It's nice to know I'm not the only one who thinks everything I write sucks. Go lack of self-confidence! Thanks so much for checking my fic out!

HanyouHanyou11223: Hi, I got it fixed. YAY! I haven't read your fic yet, ya know since this thing just got fixed, but I'll make sure to checkie it out kays?

Youkai99Angel: Wow that was a long reaview...lol...BUT IT MADE ME SO FUZZY INSIDE! As for the two cliffies I just thought you needed a little present ya know? I'm just nice like that. YAY!

Jessica: Oy, I is finally getting this up! Yay. Hope you noticed that someone got a present! CLIFFIE FOR YOU! LOL too bad!

Kagome: BL would like to thanks you all for reviewing. She's (whats that word? The ink smudged on the card!)

BL: (I dunno just say "flabbergasted")

Kagome: (OK) Flabbergasted that she got so many reviews. She says its a...HORSE?

Sesshomaru: That says 'honor'. Stupid.

Kagome: Well EXCUSE ME for people with bad handwriting. Glares at InuYasha

InuYasha: YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU TRY TO WRITE WITH THESE CLAWS! TRY IT! HUH?

Kagome: How about no?

Sesshomaru you better finish this up. I have some..."buisness" to attend to.

Sesshomaru: Do I have to?

Everyone: YES!

Sesshomaru: She says its an honor to have so many reviews. And...my god...I will not say this last part.

BL: Say it or..I'LL MAKE YOU DO UN SHESSHY LIKE STUFF IN THE STORY!

Everyone: GASP!

Sesshomaru: Ugh fine. Unhappy tone This is Sesshy reporting out.

BL: OMG THAT WAS SO FUNNY! OUCH MY BRAIN

Sesshomaru: What brain. (notice its a statement not a question)

BL: The one in my elbow, duh!


	4. Unreal

My Readers,

My computer is a senior citizen with mental disabilities. So I've been writing things on paper and typing it when my computer would cooperate. If you are reading it, please review your thoughts, even an "I am reading your story" would be good. I just want to know how many people are actually reading this. Thanks

A/N: I had a suggestion to put in the pronunciation of Kagome's servant, Kienskae. I hope this is helpful, it is said like "Keen-skay." (lol I feel stupid writing like that)

Disclaimer: (Me thinking) 'Hmmm I wonder what happens if I do this...I own InuYasha. What I didn't know you guys were in my thoughts too! Ah noooo...PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME THERE AGAIN! He's not mine, no matter how many times I think it!'

Chapter 4

Unreal

Kagome came strait up to InuYasha and glared in his face. Her face was full of an unknown darkness, a darkness never seen in Kagome before. Kagome's eyes were as cold as ice, and her expression clearly wished him a painful death.

"Ka-Kagome?" InuYasha stammered. Was Kagome possessed? Or was it by Naraku's strings that she was being pulled? InuYasha was having trouble picturing how Kagome could get into any of those situations.

A slight breeze stirred in the air as the clouds shifted overhead. InuYasha took his eyes off Kagome to see the sun being blocked out. That's when he noticed it. It was Kagome's scent...It wasn't radiating from her skin like usual. Even as the breeze shifted in the air, all he could detect was Kagome's stale scent left here from before. Nor did he feel that hidden rush of excitement he normally felt when Kagome was in his presence. Actually, he realized, he couldn't even _sense_ Kagome at all.

Only half conscious of what he was doing, he reached out a hand to touch Kagome's face. He watched, not noticing that it was his own hand reaching out to caress her face. The only thing that drove him was that capsule of hope telling him that maybe, just maybe, the angelic feel of her skin would awaken him from this nightmare...

InuYasha watched as the hand shook slightly as it approached Kagome's features. Everything was still, it was as if the very forest itself was waiting for the simple touch. As soon as InuYasha was sure his clawed hand should have brushed her cheek, he found his fingers closed around nothing. Every attempt was the same, the touch of her skin kept evading him. The hanyou's bewildered look was enough to set Kurotama off again.

"So you've _finally_ noticed," Kurotama sneered at him. Her eyes sparkled with knowing, she was clearly enjoying this little game.

"What have you done with the real Kagome?" InuYasha demanded, voicing his thoughts aloud. Surely this was just some sort of illusion. The true Kagome must be locked away somewhere.

"I'm afraid this is as close to the real Kagome as you can get," Kurotama saw the triumph flicker in InuYasha's eyes, he clearly though he'd outsmarted her. Oh, that would make her victory much, much sweeter.

"This is only a spirit sending," Kurotama said in an off hand tone, taking her turn to smile in triumph. By the look in InuYasha's eyes he knew what this meant. Kurotama smiled meanly knowing this next part would crush him. She knew that this would be the part that would break the hanyou beyond repair.

"Kagome has sold her soul to Naraku!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"It's quite simple really," Sesshomaru said smartly. "That wretched half-breed didn't save you."

He looked at Kagome curiously before continuing:

"I did."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the youkai lord without really seeing him. Flashing before her eyes were the images of the rescue, and her brain could not comprehend Sesshomaru as her savior. It was like trying to put a puzzle together with all the wrong pieces.

"But...InuYasha," she whispered desperately, forgetting a certain demon lord could hear her. The only thing going through her head was '_InuYasha didn't save me, InuYasha didn't save me.' _Kagome found she was once again loosing herself in the black pits of sadness waiting for her.

oO View change Oo

Sesshomaru watched intently to gouge Kagome's reaction. He found himself waiting on edge for her emotion towards his rescue. The demon had no clue why he cared so much of a mere miko's, a mere _human's,_ feelings. All he was doing was trusting his instincts, and that seemed to be his smartest plan.

'_I am just curious about human emotions because they are new to me,_' he reasoned, '_I am only doing this to complete my knowledge._' Despite this, he still needed to understand what impulse made him reveal that he saved her...but he'd deal with that later. Right now his curiosity must be satisfied.

"But...InuYasha," Sesshomaru heard the breaking tone in Kagome's voice. She needed InuYasha.

The Inu-Youkai felt an odd emotion at the mention of InuYasha's name. It was something like anger...anger at InuYasha for occupying her thoughts. Why should he care if the filthy half breed was on her mind? Now a million more questions buzzed in his head. What is this feeling? Why does she think of InuYasha so much...?

Sesshomaru put a weary hand to his head. '_Damn this curiosity,_' Sesshomaru snapped in his thoughts, '_What is this girl?_'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome's mind was frothing, thrusting images at her she didn't want to see. InuYasha's look of pain, of anger, of betrayal...All directed at her. It was all too much for her in her frail state. Unknowingly, Kagome's mind switched to lighter memories, the silver hair swimming just out of her grasp...The burst of joy in her heart at InuYasha's forgiveness...The secure feeling of being locked in the stone grasp of her savior's arms. Those embracing arms could not have been Sesshomaru's. For such an embrace immense passion was needed, an undying love that would never waver from her. Searching through her knowledge of the demon, he just didn't fit the part.

Kagome needed InuYasha badly. She yearned for the comfort of his amber eyed gaze and calming voice. All she wanted was to bury herself in his red hiaori and cry. Cry about how badly she missed him and how sorry she was for whatever she'd done. Truth wouldn't have to matter, she'd take all the blame if it meant to be in InuYasha's arms once more. The embrace at the rescue scene felt like home to her. Now she must return.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's speech was shaky after her thoughts. He looked so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Kagome's disrespectful address to him.

"What?" he answered irritably, angered this human had disrupted his thoughts. Even though it was the same human he was thinking about...Sesshomaru was drawn out of his pondering as Kagome shuffled her feet, embarrassed, before her chocolate eyes turned to him again.

"Gomen for the interruption, but I have decided to return to InuYasha," Kagome stated. A second later she was wondering why she even told the demon lord. It wasn't like he cared if some human was leaving his palace. For all she knew he was glad to have the 'inferior human' out of his sight. On the end she decided to tack, "I am grateful for your hospitality."

Sesshomaru watched as she gracefully walked away to the main entrance, or in this case, exit.

"I truly did save you," Sesshomaru said unthinkingly. He hoped she hadn't heard him. Curse that girl, he always said things too quick around her. His innermost thoughts came rushing out in her presence. He decided to just let her go, she was only a human. Things could only get better without her. Sesshomaru let out a small sigh as he walked to his chambers.

"Just let her go," he repeated under his breath.

Though he ignored it, he was still aware of the voice in the back of his head. Though small, the voice carried power. He couldn't push it out, he could still hear the small voice whispering,

'_I can't._'

(Wouldn't that be a nice place to end? You're lucky I'm in a 'that would be just plain mean' mood.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome looked up into Kienskae's warm eyes for what she thought would be the last time.

"Please," she whispered softly, knowing he'd hear her, "Take me to Kaede's...to InuYasha." The clawing desperation in her voice was clinging on Kienskae's heart but he knew he shouldn't do it.

"My lady," he said gently, hoping his words would soothe her, "he is the one you cry about in your sleep. Surely you do not wish to go to one who causes you such pain?"

"Kienskae," her voice shook as she spoke, "InuYasha is not the cause of my pain, it is myself. I am not good enough for him, or anybody else. I pain knowing I live when I'm not good enough for life. Yet my existence hangs on seeing his face. Please, understand this!" Kagome looked on the edge of hysteria as she begged him. Kienskae wasn't sure he could take it if she broke down crying again.

"Never say such things about yourself!" Kienskae spat. Then in a softer tone he began, "You're worthy of everything this world has to give. If anyone deserves to live it's you." He looked at her softly and took her hand. "You're better here with us milady."

At first Kagome was struck with happiness of how Kienskae perceived her. The warmth had spread to her toes when she realized what staying here with this happiness would mean.

No InuYasha.

This would not do. Kagome thrived off InuYasha. She had to go to him and that was final.

"Kienskae," Kagome was pleased to hear how much authority rung in her voice,"I command you take me to InuYasha." As she watched him, it looked like something had just clawed him open and ran away with his heart. His eyes were pained, looking as if he'd just watched a love one being murdered. Or as if he had done the murdering himself. Kagome was overthrown with sorrow that she'd been so firm with him, but InuYasha was a matter that could not be ignored.

Kienskae's eyes were then void of all emotion. With the dead look hanging in his eyes he murmured, "As you wish." Though it clearly sounded like he wanted to lock her here so she wouldn't leave.

Kienskae refused to meet her sorrowful gaze as he walked over to her. Gently, as if afraid he'd break her, he slung Kagome on his back. As he walked to the balcony he felt a small wetness forming on his back.

"Do not cry milady," murmured Kienskae, still with a hint of his dead stare in his voice. Kienskae regretted every move he was making away from the castle. This was not good for Kagome...This was not right.

"Forgive me," Kagome whispered, the silent tears still streaming down her face. She was surprised to see the sun was all ready setting, yet dull gray clouds obscured it's beauty.

Kienskae stared ahead as he started running, cursing himself for being so weak. How could he just take her away from the castle, knowing only pain awaited her? It took all his strength to resist the temptation to whisk her to the castle, to home, where he know she'd be safe and happy. With every step Kienskae seemed to be moving farther and farther away from himself, until there was no remorse left. In his heart he knew he must bring her back, but this is what she wanted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As InuYasha remembered Kurotama's words he freed himself from his memory. He couldn't stand another second of Kurotama's uncaring face or of Kagome, sweet Kagome, all dark and cold. When Kurotama spoke those words he didn't want to believe them...but he had to.

InuYasha remembered charging wildly at Kurotama, his eyes starting to gleam red. He was losing control as he kept becoming more and more enraged at her. Kurotama merely side stepped his attacked and summoned Kagura. Immediately the witch appeared on her feather and Kurotama jumped on.

"Killing me won't change what Kagome has done. You know a person can only appear as a spirit sending if they have sold themselves to Naraku!"

The truth of her words hit InuYasha like a weight. He wished he could deny her and defend Kagome...but he couldn't. She was right.

InuYasha didn't cry now as he sat in the God tree reliving his hell. It all seemed to continue passing over him as if he was stuck in time. The purity of the old Kagome seemed so far from him now. Why did he keep messing up? Why did Naraku always find a way to make his loved ones betray him? InuYasha stared blankly at the patterns in the bark, unfeeling and unthinking. He suddenly realized Kagome was Naraku's best weapon. Tricks and strength could hurt him, but knowing Kagome was there made him get back up and fight. He'd die for her fighting Naraku, resting peacefully knowing Kagome was safe. Naraku liked to make his victims suffer, but InuYasha was impenetrable. Now Naraku has broken his barrier. Kagome had done what Naraku never could have. She had shattered him beyond repair.

-:-:-:-Reviews-:-:-:-

Kyasarunyume07: Thank you, thank you. Well it's here...not "soon" but here! I had to do the copy and paste thing with your name because I couldn't switch back and forth to check spelling, my computer is too slow. Lol.

liza: Thank you so much for your nice review! It's nice to know people actually like this!

Tiara Miranda: I'm glad to hear I'm stirring up the suspense. Although it's probably not fun for you to be wondering when I know whats going on, it's really fun for me! Lol.

Julia: Oh I've got something **much** better planned. I almost told you guys something really important at the end here...but I'll save it for next time ne? Thanks for saying my stories not boring...sometimes I'm not sure about it myself...

VampressKiss: Does yours break every week too?

amishamj: As you can see, our hanyou finally realizes it. Lol.

Youkai99Angel: Hi! I only our great Sesshomaru could be cute like that all the time...But don't worry...he'll be back next chapter!

CallaRose4Ever: You can see why they didn't consider any other option in this chapter. Well, ya finally found out what she did...but in a way this creates more of a mystery doesn't it? Thanks for your comments!

OoO

Kagome: Ooooo! You guys got something good cooking for next chapter!

InuYasha: Yea you'll never believe Sesshomaru (muffled noise)

Sesshomaru: Why do you always try to tell them you filthy half breed?

InuYasha: (Angry outburst) Mfff Muff MFF MMMFFF!

Kagome: I think he might die from lack of oxygen by how hard he's trying...

Sesshomaru: I will kill him if you people out there don't review. (InuYasha's eyes go wide and his arms start flailing)

Kagome: What's that he's spelling? R...E...V...I...E...W...Ok, he wants to live so I guess you guys should review!

BL: What will Kagome do? Where will Sesshomaru fit into the plot? Why did I randomly come in here at the end? Two of these (idk why I came here) and more will be answered on the next thrilling chapter of Tears Sought After!


	5. Forever

Chapter 5

Forever

Previously: With every step Kienskae seemed to be moving farther and farther away from himself, until there was no remorse left. In his heart he knew he must bring her back, but this was what she wanted.

As Kienskae ran, he thought. Mostly he tried to block it all out, but he was too weak. His physical state was perfectly fine, a two day run was nothing to him. It was his mental state that was breaking. It took all his personal strength to resist turning around, sprinting as fast as he could to the castle, and burying himself in Kagome's hair. If he wasn't as strong as he was, he would have already cracked. Yet Kienskae continued on.

Kagome had slept most of the time, muffled sobs common in her dreams. Or nightmares. Her frail body would shake as each cry echoed throughout her body. But Kienskae could not comfort her. The feeling of her cradling in his arms would only make him defy her orders to go to Kaede's. He would always pretend like he couldn't hear her, but each painful sob broke him inside. How it hurt him to see Kagome in such a state.

As Kienskae continued on, he looked up at the sky, as he often did. It was the twilight of their second day of travel, and Kienskae observed the sadness this hour brought. Twilight, when you were never sure if the sun would ever return. Of course, it would always come after the night, but the as the spectacular sunset fades into dark twilight it looked as if it was just giving up. Like the sun suddenly ran out of determination. Seeing the sun so weak made you wonder if it would ever come back. Twilight is the time when sorrows breed. Twilight, when insecurities thrive and fear hangs as a mist.

In a way, Kienskae thought that this could be Kagome's twilight. Those images had broke her. She was not the same young woman that Sesshomaru-sama had brought back before. This was not the bright, carefree girl he knew. Kagome was shattered. And when she got overtaken by the darkness he was bringing her to, it would be his fault. Kienskae was not sure if he could live with that guilt. He sighed. It was all because he was too damn weak to resist her pleas. How could she do that, manipulate his thoughts and such? How is it her sobs break him more than her?

Kienskae mentally slapped himself. This can't be Kagome's twilight! She was far to strong to succumb to this...Right? Kagome knew what was good for her. At least...Kienskae was pretty sure she was. Soon the doubts had surrounded him. He was falling, falling, falling...Until he let emotion thrive within him. For that one second, he let his carefully composed barrier crack. Suddenly his eyes grew bright and he let out a snarl. Just let the darkness try to come get Kagome, his sun, and overtake her! He would never let go! Kienskae was bloodthirsty for revenge against whatever had broken Kagome. She was his, damn it! Alas...this is when reality hit poor Kienskae. He had no say in her life. He was just a useless servant. He shouldn't care so much. It shouldn't have been so hard to resist her orders. Kienskae was especially trained to obey. So why can't he just accept this order and move on?

He finally decided to shut down his emotions. He could not afford to crack again. Besides, this would numb his pain. The dead look veiled his eyes once more, and his soul grew cold within. All thought process shut down. He was now machine, run and obey. Accept orders and follow them. Never waver from the target. Never hear your heart. Always stare ahead, for there's no turning back now. Resistance is useless. Run and obey.

* * *

Sesshomaru was pacing, something he rarely did. The look of pure concentration on his face was enough to keep most servants away. They all figured it must be some business issue bothering him. All except one.

An old, motherly servant crouched by the door. She was a cat demon with orange hair and piercing green eyes. Her hair still had a distinctive shine to it, and it flowed down to her waist. She knew something was up. She had been Sesshomaru's caretaker ever since he was a pup. This woman seemed to be the only one who could determine his emotions, and she would get to the bottom of it. She walked into the room, bowed, and stared at Sesshomaru.

"What is it Aieada?" he said in a tired tone. His golden eyes searched her green ones for some explanation of her random appearance.

Aieada stepped forward and meowed, "What is wrong Sesshy-kun? Something's up, and I hate to see you so distressed." She gave Sesshomaru a pleading look, urging him to talk to her.

"I am not distressed," said the Lord icily, "And there is nothing wrong." He swiftly turned his back to her and continued pacing. A normal servant would have ran away right there and then, but Aieada stayed. She knew how conservative Sesshomaru got when his mother died. Icy remarks could not fool her.

"It was that girl wasn't it?" Aieada said in a far off tone. She didn't look directly at him, knowing her gaze would make him lie again. Aieada wanted truth. She tactfully kept her gaze on the bedspreads that needed washing as she waited.

Sesshomaru sighed. Carefully staring down at his paperwork he said, "The girl…confuses me. She's not like the other filthy humans. Maybe it's because she's miko…..," Sesshomaru trailed off, he was even confusing himself now.

He looked up at Aieada and said, "What do _you _suggest I do?"

Aieada pondered for a moment and then said, "If something ever interests you, you must always pursue it. Observe her Sesshomaru, figure out what makes her different." With that she got up and left with the bed sheets.

"Pursue my interests..," Sesshomaru murmured. He then stopped in his tracks and looked at his reflection in a glass. There he saw a confused youkai staring back at him. Aieada's advice had always helped him before. This time should be no different then right?

"The things I do," Sesshomaru said quietly. Then he turned and walked out the balcony, a new quest before him.

* * *

InuYasha was still sitting in the God Tree. As the wind played around with his hair, his claw ran over a marking on the tree. It was a heart, with a small 'I' and 'K' inside of it. Kagome said something about in her time it was used to show love.

"See, now we'll be together forever," her voice vibrated through his head.

That day, Kagome had sat in this very spot in his lap. That day, they had been carefree souls entwined in the fragile web of love. Kagome had rested her head against his chest, and he had wrapped his arms around her. They stayed that way for awhile until Kagome had broken the silence.

"I love you InuYasha," Kagome whispered, "And I always will, no matter what."

"Kagome, I," InuYasha started. Kagome had put a petite finger to his lips.

"Please InuYasha," she had pleaded, "If only for this moment, be mine."

InuYasha had been taken aback by her interpretation of his motions. How could she believe Kikyo held his heart? InuYasha placed Kagome's hand in his. InuYasha stared down at the hands, enjoying the feeling of hers within his. He looked up into her chocolate pools.

"Kagome," he said passionately, "I always have and always will be yours."

He saw the shock cross her face, but before she could say anything he crashed his lips down upon hers. InuYasha pushed all his love and passion into that kiss. He put his whole self into that. Kagome had put her arms up around his neck to deepen the kiss. She had been putting her love into it too. Her fiery lips had filled his soul. InuYasha found it was much different than the time he kissed Kikyo. Kikyo had been cold and hard beneath his lips. Kagome's lips were warm, soft, and immensely sweet. InuYasha could not get enough of her. The same had been for Kagome too. The moment would forever be etched in their hearts. They broke away from that passionate moment gasping for air.

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome had murmured, "Never leave me."

"Don't worry Kagome," InuYasha said huskily, "I already promised I'm forever yours."

That was how they sat for innumerable hours. For that moment their souls had merged and all walls were knocked down. For that moment, only passion for each other emanated off them. For that moment, InuYasha believed they would be that way forever.

"Some forever," InuYasha murmured looking at the heart carved into the bark. His clawed hand traced over those few lines that had caused so much.

Suddenly InuYasha shifted his position. A scent was approaching him. Well, not him directly actually. It was aiming a little more towards the village. InuYasha relaxed his posture and thought nothing of it. It was some leopard demon by the smell of it. He chuckled at how tense he became at the scent. It was as if he was expecting the scent to bring something important, but it was probably nothing to do with him. InuYasha leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, relaxed. A soft wind blew through his hair once more.

InuYasha's eyes snapped open. This smell was new. InuYasha didn't know how he could have missed it earlier. Sniffing the air deeply again he recognized the scent and grimaced. For riding upon the leopard scent was another. It could only be described as the scent of sakura blossoms and morning dew. It was the scent that brought this upon him.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered.

* * *

"Are you Kaede?" a dull sounding voice echoed from the hut entrance.

"Aye, what is it you want?" Kaede said in a bored tone. She was used to having travelers come to her hut. After all, she was younger sister to the high priestess Kikyo. Kaede looked up from her work at the traveler. What she saw made her immediately run to the entrance.

"Kagome!" she gasped, "What has happened to her?" Kaede was ushering Kienskae towards the bed and had him lay Kagome down.

"Quickly!" Kaede exclaimed, "If she is poisoned I'll need you to fetch-" Kaede was cut off by a sigh from the demon.

"She is not poisoned, she is sleeping," Kienskae said in his same tone, "She has requested to be brought here to see _him_." Every word looked like is was causing this demon extreme pain. You could tell that beneath his face he wanted to cry. Kaede could tell this demon was strong.

"Who is it she wanted to see?" Kaede questioned him. Surely saying a name could not make this any worse……..?

"InuYasha," Kienskae whispered in a voice ridden with pain. It looked as though he'd grab up Kagome and take her away from that name. It was as if that name could kill the angel sleeping on the bed before him. The demon seemed to tear apart on the inside when he said this name. With that brief flare of emotion over, he turned and made his way to the door.

"Please, take care of her," his hurt voice sounded from the door. After that being said, he jumped up and stared running with such speed, it looked as though he'd being doing it his whole life. And to Kienskae, that was how it felt.

* * *

InuYasha sat frozen in his tree. Seriously, what was he supposed to do? Go up to Kagome and scream at her? Embrace her? Cry before her and beg her to return?

None of those were right. He wanted to hurt her, and at the same time he wanted to save her. He wanted to curse her, yet he yearned to have her frame in his arms once more with feathery lips beneath his own….

Why did Kagome come back? Why couldn't she just leave and quit messing him up? Where did she get the nerve to help Naraku, the pure incarnation of hell, and then waltz back to the village like nothing happened? InuYasha grimaced at the memory of her spirit sending. She had turned so cold against him. Naraku had probably given her _flesh_ already for being such a good little puppet. How cute.

Wait, did he just regret Kagome coming back? He was supposed to be Kagome's forever! How could he turn his back on a promise like that? He ran his hands through his silver hair in frustration. This was tearing him apart. He needed to do something drastic. If he didn't he was sure he'd snap.

The leopard scent slowly slipped away, but Kagome's scent remained behind. He sighed, caught up in his thoughts. What _was _he supposed to do? Was this what fate intended? Holding InuYasha captive in pain and memory? Why should he have to suffer this? Why not the one who sold themselves to Naraku!

InuYasha's head bowed. Now he was wishing harm upon Kagome. This was stupid. Kagome was a pure soul and always would be. Unless….Naraku has his way with her. InuYasha ground his teeth, now he was back at the start.

'Oh Kagome,' he thought, 'how could you change so much?'

The decision was now made. InuYasha would go to Kagome. He didn't exactly understand what he was to get out of it, but that didn't matter now. He'd let the chips fall where they may. Hopefully, fate wouldn't conspire against him again. He doubted they'd show sympathy for him. InuYasha jumped out of the tree and made his way towards the village.

"Kagome," InuYasha begged in desperation, "Please……."

He squeezed his claws into his hands out of frustration.

"I still love you."

A/N -Hi guys...hope this chapter is to your liking!

Guess what? I got a new computer! YAY! WOOHOO! I think I can update more that once a month now! Wow! I hope people are still reading this because I have a big secret coming up next chapter. Ever wonder what Sesshy's "quest" is? I dreamt the whole next chapter once.

Next Chapter: Kagome and InuYasha collide, and sparks fly. Sesshy makes his grand appearance and the meltdown is on! Yay!


End file.
